


I'm Sorry

by pastelglader



Category: Othello - Shakespeare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 20:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6625720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelglader/pseuds/pastelglader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Othello finds out Iago's evil plan but he wants to know why Iago did it.<br/>Well Iago did it because he was jealous.<br/>Of Desdemona.<br/>Desdemona with Othello.<br/>Iago wanted to be with Othello.<br/>Iago loves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Sorry

“My lord I am your’s forever” He swore.

My heart swelled.

“your’s forever” 

The words replayed themselves in my mind.

“Honest Iago, how can I ever thank you” I said with a smile.

Iago’s expression changed.

“Honest Iago…” He whispered, his gaze casted low.

“What is the matter Iago?” I asked.

“I do not deserve such a title as ‘Honest’ my lord for I am anything but that” he said.

“What do you mean noble lieutenant?” I asked

He looked up at me with his gorgeous blue eyes, flooded with tears, swirling with rage and despair.

“MY LORD I AM NOT HONEST!!” He yelled.

My mind spun.

“Not honest?” I said.

He hung his head as he wept.

“Iago, Iago, Iago! Do not weep! I will never be angry with you!” I exclaimed.

I pulled his face up with my fingers so I could look into those beautiful eyes of his.

“My lord, you know naught of what I’ve done” He croaked.

He was playing with my mind again. 

“Tell me” I demanded crossly.

“Beautiful Desdemona, fair and wise, never had an affair with Cassio, nor did Cassio try to woo her” Iago said.

My heart hammered in my ears, I could hear my rage approaching.

But to Iago.

No.

I loved him too much to send my wrath upon him.

I inhaled deeply.

“Why Iago? Why? Why would you want them dead!?” I asked my voice laced subtly with furry.

“To get them out of my way Othello! Isn’t it obvious!?” He yelped, voice cracking.

"Why do you need to get her out of your way?! What was she preventing you from doing!!?" I said loudly.

"This" Iago said.

He then smashed his lips up against mine and kissed me with passion.

He pulled away quickly.

As if I would reject him.

As if.

"You kissed me" I said blankly.

He nodded sadly.

"Kill me, get it over with so you can move on with your life and be happy with her, and I won't have to suffer in shame" Iago said, a single tear making it's way down his cheek.

My eyes widened with shock.

I could NEVER kill Iago.

I loved him too much.

and now he returns those feelings.

I could do this.

I pulled his face to mine and kissed him with vehement force.

I heard Iago sigh contently then he began to kiss me back.

We broke apart.

"I would never kill you Iago" I chuckled and kissed him again, a quick peck on his lips.

"B-But I..." Iago started to say.

"You would kill my wife just to get me!" I laughed.

Iago had a small smile on his face.

"You would go through all this because you love me?" I asked

"Yes I would" Iago said sternly.

"Well I like a persistent partner." I said as I started to lower myself to the ground.

"My lord-" Iago gasped.

I bent down on one knee.

"Would you take my hand in marriage?" I asked.

Iago's mouth hung open, his eyes bulged out of his head.

"YES MY LORD YES!! I THOUSAND TIMES YES!!" He yelped as he flung himself into my arms.

I kissed the top of his head as he wept.

"Othello, I'm sorry" He croaked happily.

"I know Iago, I know. Now I must break my engagement with Desdemona, but it is worth it, I will do anything for you" I explained.

"I love you my lord" Iago said smiling up at me.

I bent down and caught his lips in a kiss.

"I love you more"


End file.
